The Second Piece: Ghost City Part II
Issac: Look! It's a person! Get him! The trio run into the alleyway after the running person. The person tilts their head back a little, sees the trio pursuing them, and speeds up. Drew: Don't run, kid! We just want to talk! Suddenly, the person leans their head back, and cries into the distance. Person: AWAAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA!!!! Issac: What on Earth is he shouting about-OOMPH! Another boy has leaped into Issac's back, knocking the wind out of him and slamming him into the ground. Before they can react, two other kids do the same to Drew and Hugeo. Issac struggles to catch his breath as a swarm of kids surrounds the trio. Kid 1: I vote we roast these guys nice and slow over the fire. I'm hungry! Kid 2: Are you stupid, Cottontail? These guys look tough! They'll eat us alive! Let's chuck them into the canyon. Kid 3: All right then, let's compromise. We'll slowly broil these guys to a fine crisp, only eat a little so they're still alive, then chuck their remains over the canyon! Suddenly, Issac rolls over on his back, reaching out to the kids. Issac: NOOO! DON'T KILL US PLEASE! The kids look at him and look among themselves. They then go into hysterics. Kid 2: They actually...thought we would do that! Hahahahahahaha! Issac: Guys. Get up. We're in no danger except maybe of committing murder Kid 3, still laughing: Oh, that joke never gets old. There's no need to worry. We're just a group of kids getting by. I'm Rodoran, the leader of this mob. Why don't you introduce yourselves? Issac: Issac Tremau. Drew: Drew Grenza. Hugeo: Hugeo. Rodoran: So, I take it that you sailed here? I'm impressed. Hardly any sailors do. Cottontail: Or did you come from-oomph! *the kid next to him slaps his mouth shut* Issac: Yeah, we came from the seas. We're pirates! The group stares in shock. Kid 4: Pirates? Pirates are scary! Cottontail: We need to hide, before they plunder all our booty! Kid 5: We don't have any booty, Cottontail. Besides, these guys are clearly not pirates who are actually worth anything. Drew: It's true. We just started sailing. Rodoran: Well then, welcome to our merry band. We call ourselves the Sand Band, and we've all got here for different reasons. That there's Cottontail. Not too bright, but he means well. There's Saboten, my second in command. She knows the whole island, apparently. There's Tanburu. He's never eaten a desert plant he didn't like. He was the guy you saw and chased. There's Sakyu. She can create tools out of almost anything you give her. There's Arashi. He's really quiet, but he's quite helpful when he needs to be. There's Moya. That girl can make any food or water disappear in seconds. Never give your rations to her, unless you want to suffer! There's Josh. He likes to draw in the sand most of the time. He calls himself an artist, but we need food here, not art. There's Nettle. She's the youngest, as you can probably tell. She's eager to learn anything. Issac: Mmmm, nice band you got here. But where is everyone else in this town? Rodoran: Oh. This town was abandoned long ago. Everyone else went...elsewhere. Drew: So why are you here? Rodoran: As I said, many reasons. Since you found us, and don't seem to be leaving anytime soon, you guys feel like coming hunting with us? Issac: Sure, why not. And so the Hugrema Pirates joined the Sand Band on a hunting expedition. For quite a while, they wander featureless desert with naught an animal in sight. Until suddenly... Saboten: Look! A bird! Perched on the cactus! Tanburu: Yes, that cactus looks delicious... Sakyu: First things first, Tanburu! Stay quiet while I nail this bird! Sakyu pulls out a slingshot and takes careful aim at the bird. She pulls back and releases. However, she misses by a few inches, causing the bird to squawk and fly away. Sakyu: Rats! Issac: I got this! Issac, near the cactus, rushes up the cactus and flings himself off it, right onto the bird. He brings down the bird, breaking its neck in the process. Rodoran: Whoa! How did you do that? Issac: I've always been a natural acrobat. Hugeo, to Drew: It would probably be very unwise to tell them about our powers. We still don't know if we can trust them. Saboten: Heads up, guys. We're coming to The Canyon. Issac: What canyon? *Takes a few steps and sees it* HOLY- Rodoran: That's Devil's Canyon. It seems endless. No one has ever been to the bot...well, I mean, no one has ever been to the bottom and come back... Drew: What do you mean? Rodoran: If it's OK with you, I'd rather not go into details. Issac: Hey look, those are train tracks going across the canyon! And doors on each side? Where do they go to? Suddenly, Rodoran gets in his face. Rodoran: Never go down there. Down there is a great and terrible thing that could destroy us all! *To the Sand Band* Alright, sun's going down! Sakyu, you set up camp, and Tanburu, you cook that bird! *To the trio* Seeing as you helped catch our food, feel free to stay the night with us. And so, night falls. The Sand Band and the Hugrema Pirates go to bed under the stars, and eventually fall asleep. Except Issac, that is. He surveys around, and when he's certain that the Order of Sand is asleep, he goes over to Drew and Hugeo. Issac: Psst, guys! Wanna go on an adventure? Drew: Uggg, where? Issac: Inside those doors in the canyon! Hugeo: No way! There's a terrible thing in there! Issac: How do they know that? It'll be an adventure! Drew: All right, fine. But if they catch us, we're blaming you. And so, they set off... Category:Ghost City Arc